Esclave et Maître
by pottypotter76
Summary: Ou quand Godric, bien à l'aise dans sa cambrousse, ne se doute pas que sa maladresse maladive va pousser un noble brun étranger à s'interesser à lui. SLASH GodricSalazar


**Godric/Salazar**

« … hem…je… »

Un silence, un courant d'air.

« ……………… j'ai froid. »

Pas de réponses, même pas le bruit caractéristique de sa démarche dans l'escalier au bois grinçant. Godric geignit encore une fois en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Mais les liens qui l'y retenaient attaché l'obligèrent à s'arrêter. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Et quand on est un puissant sorcier de tout juste vingt ans, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on digère facilement.

Bon, Salazar était un peu plus vieux que lui, et plus expérimenté sur beaucoup de domaines. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu utiliser son intelligence à autre chose qu'à l'attacher sur une chaise, à moitié nu, dans ce vieux moulin croulant !

« Serpentard, ce n'est pas drôle ! Reviens, maintenant ! » Grogna-t-il en battant du pied sur le sol crasseux.

Il n'avait même plus sa baguette. A quoi bon après tout, son rival avait sûrement placé un sort de sécurité sur ses liens. Et il avait laissé la porte ouverte, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce vide et poussiéreuse. C'était l'hiver, ce sadique ne l'avait pas oublié. Une vengeance bien bête, vraiment. Ca lui apprendrait, à Godric, d'être aussi maladroit.

Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il baissait la tête, résolu à attendre et à se ressasser cet effroyable instant.

oOo Flash Back oOo

La place centrale de Près Au Lard était réputée pour ses nombreux duels publics, où les jeunes sorciers comme les plus expérimentés démontraient leur force et leur astuce à coups de sortilèges. Godric Griffondor, jeune homme courageux, athlétique et doué était très féru de ces duels, et demeurait à ce jour imbattu. Mais quand ce premier décembre, ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, à la démarche noble, à la peau pâle et aux yeux sombres l'avait défié, il avait sentit que les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer. Il avait pourtant sourit à la foule amassée autours d'eux, offrant son plus beau clin d'œil aguicheur à ses deux amies d'enfance, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Il avait brandit sa baguette et avait convié son adversaire à en faire autant.

« Tout les coups sont ils permis ? Avait demandé l'inconnu d'une voix suave à faire fondre la neige qui engloutissait déjà leurs pieds chaussés.

Plus ou moins. Répondit Godric, toujours en position d'attente. Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer, ni de me blesser grièvement. Je n'en ferais rien non plus, évidemment ! Après, oui, tous les coups sont permis !

Et pourriez vous décliner votre identité, avant que nous commencions ?

Godric Griffondor, et vu que c'est toi l'étranger ici, ce serait bien que tu en face autant, non ?

… Salazar Serpentard. »

Le dialogue s'était achevé là et les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser. Salazar ne prononçait jamais aucune de ses formules, et semblait inébranlable. Griffondor, de son côté, peinait à toucher son adversaire, et à éviter ses traits. Il finit par en prendre un en plein ventre, qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rictusempra, un peu plus puissant que d'habitude. Horreur et honte suprême, la sensation d'être chatouillé de toute part le fit éclater de rire au point qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Se roulant dans la neige, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, ni même à riposter. Salazar le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé, mais ne semblait pas disposé à désamorcer son sort.

Le brun se rapprocha soudain, baguette brandit. Il avait semblé à Godric qu'il riait depuis une heure, et ses côtes, sa mâchoire, tout son corps était crispé et douloureux. Mais alors que l'élégant Serpentard se pencha sur lui pour lancer le contre sort, Godric eut un geste nerveux plutôt fâcheux : il lui colla son poing dans la figure.

Le nez en sang et surpris au possible, Salazar était tombé en arrière, au pied d'un homme qui recula, trébucha, tomba, entraînant à sa suite une multitude de gens. La chaîne se poursuivit au point qu'il n'y eut plus que deux personnes debout. Godric avait cessé de rire. Mais le regard noir que lui lança son adversaire en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez, droit et pointu, lui promettait que cet affront se paierait.

Godric, en parfait idiot, avait assuré que puisque, comme ils l'avaient dit, tous les coups étaient permis, celui ci pouvait être pris en compte et ainsi ils se retrouvaient à ex æquo. Mais ni la foule, ni le jeune homme n'étaient d'accord. Aussi Serpentard ajouta que puisqu'il pensait ainsi, le duel n'était pas terminé. Et la riposte serait sévère.

oOo Fin du Flash Back oOo

Des bruits de pas éveillèrent enfin l'esprit sombre du garçon qui releva la tête, furieux d'être resté seul ainsi durant plusieurs heures ! C'était lui, il en était sûr, le bruit de ses bottes était incomparable, cette démarche souple et raffinée n'était pas répandue dans le coin. Salazar entra d'un pas royal dans la pièce circulaire, l'air satisfait de lui même. Godric se mordit la lèvre, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater :

« Délivre moi immédiatement, espèce d'emplumé, où je te jure que tu me le paieras très cher ! »

Le brun ricana doucement avant de s'asseoir sur une autre chaise, face à lui. Il hocha négativement la tête et le regarda d'un air supérieur.

« Non, je ne te délivrerais pas tout de suite. Tu as besoin d'une leçon, et je tiens à ce que tu l'apprennes.

Alors rend moi au moins mon pantalon ! S'offusqua le blond aux yeux d'ambre, pouvant toujours voir son pantalon de toile et ses bottes gisant dans un coin de la pièce.

Ta chemise te suffit amplement. Répliqua encore le rival.

Je meurt de froid !

Tu es robuste, tu survivras j'en suis sûr.

Tu es malade ! »

Salazar ricana encore.

« Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement naïf. Je ne crois pas, pourtant.

Laisse moi partir !

Je ne recevrais pas d'ordres de toi, l'avorton. En revanche, tu vas devoir m'écouter très attentivement. »

Godric ravala ses protestations. Après tout, il n'était pas bien orgueilleux. Si un accord était possible entre eux, il voudrait peut-être bien l'accepter.

« Mon sort n'était pas bien méchant, je crois. Pourquoi m'avoir frappé ? demanda le brun, froidement.

Je n'en ai pas fait exprès, le coup est partit tout seul, c'était nerveux !

Nerveux, bien sûr…

C'est la vérité !

Oh mais je te crois. Mais si c'était bien un accident, tu dois admettre que j'ai gagné le duel ! »

Le blond haussa les sourcils. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait ?

« Et bien… oui, peut-être bien…

J'ai gagné, donc. Mais ce n'est pas terminé pour autant.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi pas ?

Parce que cela m'ennuierait de te laisser partir sans en avoir appris d'avantage sur toi. »

Godric grogna et gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda-t-il.

Tu te bats bien. Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

… tout seul, au fil des duels. J'ai toujours eu de la facilité.

Je vois. Et cette facilité n'est elle pas liée à une grande puissance magique ? Crois tu réellement que cela ne soit que le fruit d'un long entraînement ?

Et bien… oui… enfin je crois… peut-être est-ce que tu as raison. Hésita Godric, surpris par ces questions et le cheminement qu'elles suivaient dans son esprit.

Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? De grands sorciers voudraient sûrement te rencontrer ! Si tu restes dans ta campagne reculé, tes chances de grandir sont faibles…

J'ai pour amies deux femmes aussi brillantes que charmante, et je grandit bien assez tout seul, merci. Je compte bien rester dans ma campagne isolée, comme tu le dis, et y construire une école où j'apprendrais aux générations futures à développer leur savoir et leurs dons avec sagesse. »

Salazar fit la moue, mais son regard semblait songeur et quelque peu intéressé.

« … Serpentard, j'ai vraiment froid. Alors rend moi mon pantalon.

C'est un beau projet que le tient, mais seul, il me semble irréalisable. Fit remarquer le brun sans tenir compte de la demande.

Je ne suis pas seul, je te l'ais dit, j'ai des amies qui pourront m'aider !

Je le pourrais, moi aussi. »

Godric sembla sceptique. Il ne voulait pas de ce noble là dans ses affaires. Mais qui sait ?...

« … »

Minute, ce type le fixait peut-être un peu trop, là !

« Je te gêne, peut-être ? Grinça le blond en croisant les jambes, extrêmement embarrassé.

Non, pas le moins du monde. Sourit Salazar en haussant les épaules. Ca te choque que je te regarde ?

Oui, un peu. Avoua Godric, sèchement.

Alors je tacherais de ne plus le faire. Passons aux choses sérieuses, plutôt.

Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisions depuis tout à l'heure ? fit-il encore remarquer.

Non. »

Salazar croisa ses mains sous son menton et fixa son prisonnier dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux. C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua cet éclat sur la poitrine chaudement couverte du noble sorcier. C'était un collier, un médaillon visiblement très précieux qui représentait un serpent. Les serpents, en règle général, n'étaient pas très populaires chez les sorciers. On leur attribuait des propriétés maléfiques, et l'on racontait que des sorciers parlaient la langue des serpents. Ces sorciers étaient donc rangés dans la classe des mages noirs. Les plus redoutables… les plus dangereux, et sans doute les plus crains. Pourtant, à la vue de ce médaillon singulier, Godric ne ressentit que de la curiosité. Quelle famille pouvait bien arborer un signe si particulier aussi fièrement ? Il n'osa pas poser la question. Ca ne le regardait pas après tout.

« Donc. Reprit Serpentard en le coupant dans ses réflexions. As-tu réfléchit à un moyen de te sortir de là ? »

La question étonna tellement Griffondor qu'il en resta là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, en fixant son rival comme s'il s'agissait d'un dégénéré.

« Oui… répondit il lentement. Tu me libères et je récupère mes vêtements avant de sortir par la porte ? »

Salazar éclata d'un rire léger et franc. Il avait une voix douce, même quand il riait, cet enfoiré !

« Bien essayé, mais tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te libérer comme ça ?

Ben, en fait, j'avais espéré que la leçon était finit, tu vois. Ronchonna Godric.

Certainement pas ! Ce serait trop facile ! Réfléchit encore un peu.

Je pourrais peut-être te proposer quelque chose en échange de ma liberté ? Proposa le blond, sceptique. Une sorte de dédommagement ?

Hm, oui ce serait bien. Mais quoi ?

J'en sais rien moi, c'est à toi de me le dire ! S'énerva Godric.

Qu'es-tu près à me donner pour que je te libère ? Susurra le brun en souriant plus largement. A quel prix estimes-tu l'usage de tes jambes et de tes bras ? »

Godric en avait vraiment marre, et puis il avait de plus en plus froid ! Il frissonna, cherchant tout ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Serpentard. Il n'était pas très fortuné. Il avait bien un objet de valeur, une épée qu'il avait gagné au cours d'un duel, et qu'il avait fait graver à son nom. Mais il ne la donnerait pour rien au monde.

« Je vais t'aider. Murmura le brun sur un ton de confidence. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai pitié de toi.

Trop aimable. Siffla Godric.

Propose-moi tes services.

Mes… Quoi ?!

Tes services. Répéta Salazar, simplement. Tu deviens mon serviteur pendant toute une journée. En échange de ta promesse et de ta loyauté, je consentirais à te relâcher, et à t'aider dans ton si beau projet.

Mais… mais non ! Je refuse ! »

**oOo le lendemain matin oOo**

« Tu traînes, Godric ! »

Chargé comme un mulet et courant dans la neige, le jeune Griffondor marmonna quelques insultes longtemps ressassée tandis que Salazar Serpentard s'engouffrait dans la forêt voisine à Près Au Lard, l'air tout à fait serein. Aussi loin qu'il cherchait, le blond ne voyait toujours pas comment il avait pu accepter de devenir le serviteur de ce noble arrogant. Toujours était il qu'il avait accepté, et que le voilà partit à l'aventure à travers la forêt, un endroit infesté de créatures étranges et agressives, comme des centaures ou des loups-garous par exemple. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il avait toujours vécu ici, et avait pas mal voyagé aussi. Des créatures il en avait vu. Ce qui l'inquiétait plutôt, c'était que Salazar avait tous les droits sur lui et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'ils allaient faire ce matin là. A l'obscurité du sentier, il réussit à rattraper son nouveau maître. Il prit son pas, de peur de se faire de nouveau distancer.

« Ah, te revoilà enfin ! Sourit le brun en réajustant sa cape de fourrure sur ses épaules. J'ai faillit t'attendre.

Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Serpentard ! Gronda Godric. Je ne suis pas sûr que maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma baguette ce soit le bon moment.

Et bien, toi, épargne-moi tes menaces inutiles. Ricana Salazar en daignant enfin poser le regard sur lui. Economise tes forces pour porter mes affaires, c'est mieux.

Je pourrais les faire léviter, tu sais ! fit remarquer Griffondor.

Oui, mais je t'ai demandé de les porter, et si je l'ai fait c'est que j'ai mes raisons ! Entendu ? »

Godric hocha affirmativement la tête. Ce type lui cassait prodigieusement les pieds, mais il n'avait pas le droit de protester. Salazar était impressionnant à ses yeux, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Quand il l'avait libéré et qu'il lui avait balancé son pantalon à la figure, il avait prit conscience de la faiblesse de sa situation. Déjà qu'il s'était laissé enlever par cet inconnu sans même parvenir à se défendre ! Alors là, il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait lui donner l'avantage. Si seulement Rowena était là pour l'aider ! Mais la jeune femme était retournée chez elle, bien loin d'ici. Son intelligence, sa malice et cette capacité qu'elle avait de toujours trouver toutes les solutions à tous les dilemmes lui manquaient cruellement. Quand à Helga, la douce Poufsouffle, sa gentillesse et sa générosité ne l'auraient pas beaucoup aidé de toute façon. Mais sa compagnie aurait été bien meilleure que celle ci !

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda soudain Salazar.

Si tu veux tant le savoir, pourquoi ne sondes-tu pas mon esprit ? répliqua vertement le blond.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en suis capable ? » S'étonna le brun, en bifurquant vers sa gauche.

Godric ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par ce changement de direction. Salazar avait l'air de bien connaître la forêt, et même de rechercher un endroit en particulier, et ça ce n'était pas normal. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin avant ces deux derniers jours… Se pouvait il vraiment que ce jeune homme soit déjà venu ici ?

« Alors ? Insista Salazar, en avançant tout droit désormais.

Moi je le peux. »

Salazar ne dit rien mais Godric perçut son frisson et cette moue mi-agacée, mi-inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond, surpris.

Rien.

Si, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? Soupira Salazar, agacé. Tu es vraiment étrange comme garçon, Godric.

Ce n'est pas juste, tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des questions et moi je n'ai même pas le droit de t'en retourner ! »

Ils tournèrent tout aussi brusquement que la première fois, cette fois ci à droite. Le jeune Griffondor faillit tomber en trébuchant sur une racine, mais se stabilisa sans trop de mal et redressa son lourd sac de toile sur ses épaules engourdies.

« Ne fais pas le gamin, Godric. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on geigne comme tu le fais. C'est bon pour les impurs ces choses là ! »

Le jeune blond s'arrêta net, fixant ses yeux sur son aîné, qui se retourna vers lui, surpris qu'il ne le suive plus.

« Quoi encore ? demanda Salazar.

Les impurs ? Répéta Godric, la voix devenue sourde.

Oui, et bien ? Tes parents sont sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, enfin, oui ils l'étaient, mais… »

Il ne parvint pas à continuer, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Godric avait rencontré quelques familles de sorciers dont les parents étaient moldus. Cela existait et le blond ne s'était jamais interrogé à ce sujet. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'un homme ici bas puisse traiter ces gens comme impurs. Pour lui ils étaient au même niveau. C'étaient des sorciers, point. Impurs… il n'en revenait pas. Salazar secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel, lui fit signe de le suivre et reprit sa route.

« On y est presque. Assura le brun.

… Où ça ? demanda Godric, encore choqué, en recommençant sa marche.

Une petite clairière, avec un petit court d'eau qui vient du lac. L'endroit parfait ! »

Salazar avait l'air enthousiaste. Cela chassa un peu les mauvaises pensées de Griffondor. Ils débouchèrent effectivement sur la dite clairière, malheureusement assombrie par les lourds nuages porteurs de neige. Le court d'eau semblait aussi blanc que le sol qui l'abritait, et son clapotis avait des consonances plutôt lugubres.

« L'endroit parfait pour quoi, déjà ? Osa demander Godric en posant le sac à terre.

Pour méditer, pour parler, pour s'exercer à la magie… répondit Salazar en s'installant sur sa cape qu'il avait étendue à terre.

Noire. Compléta le blond dans un murmure.

Pardon ?

Rien, rien… »

Godric se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que son jeune maître n'ait rien entendu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié la remarque.

« Assis toi en face de moi. » ordonna Salazar en désignant le sol glacé face à lui.

Godric déposa lui aussi sa cape à terre pour s'y asseoir, et se tût. Salazar Serpentard, même assis dans la neige, avec une prestance qui imposait le silence. Qui plus est, dans cet univers sombre et imposant il avait toute sa place, et l'on ne pouvait voir que lui. Celui ci devait le savoir puisque c'est avec un air important qu'il reprit la parole.

« Je veux que tu ouvres ce sac, et que tu en sortes chaque objet qui s'y trouve. Ordonna-t-il encore. Prend garde à ne rien abîmer, je tiens à toutes ces choses et je te ferais payer la moindre égratignure ! »

La menace était sans appel et Godric n'était pas pressé d'en goûter la saveur. Aussi s'empressa-t-il d'obéir avec le plus grand soin. Interloqué, il découvrit deux bols de bronze, une petite tige métallique, cinq petits sachets remplis de fleurs séchées, une émeraude aussi grande que sa main, une flasque remplit d'un liquide ambré dont il ne connaissait pas la teneur et qui dégageait une forte odeur d'épices et quelques parchemins gribouillés de notes à l'écriture fine et serrée. Il y distingua quelques runes qu'il n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer, son maître lui enlevant la pile des mains.

« A quoi tout cet attirail va bien pouvoir nous servir ? Interrogea le blond Griffondor en regardant Salazar disposer face à lui les objets dans un ordre précis.

Je te l'ai dit, à nous exercer à la magie. Répondit froidement l'interpellé. Si tu ne sais pas à quoi servent ces éléments, c'est que tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Comment, dans ce cas, comptes-tu enseigner à tes élèves ? »

Godric se renfrogna. La pique ne lui plaisait guère. Bien entendu il n'était pas doué en tout, mais il travaillait dur et savait agir en toute circonstance du mieux qu'il fallait.

« J'apprend vite. Répliqua-t-il.

Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Tempéra le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il lui tendit un premier parchemin qui expliquait toute la démarche à suivre pour il ne savait quoi. Godric se fichait bien de ce à quoi cela servirait, simplement la perspective de faire cette sorte de potion le réjouissait inexplicablement. Salazar lui expliqua calmement chaque étape mais le laissa faire la majeure partie du travail. C'était un exercice qu'il faisait souvent. La vérité, c'est que ça le détendait. La mixture, elle, n'était qu'un baume pour les blessures superficielles. Les autres parchemins concernaient la magie elle même et il ne comptait pas en faire part à son compagnon tout de suite. Pour l'instant il remarquait avec satisfaction que le blond prenait goût à l'effort et, en effet, apprenait très vite. La confection du baume dura trois longues heures. Quand il fut finit, Godric, très satisfait de ses efforts demanda enfin à quoi cela avait servit.

« C'est une vieille recette contre les plaies et les coups. Répondit le brun d'une voix neutre.

Quoi, c'est tout ? S'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils, stupéfait.

Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un poison mortel, un philtre d'amour ? »

Si le premier choix aurait été plus probable, un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Godric à la deuxième proposition. Un rire qui devint vite beaucoup plus fournis, à tel point que, malgré tous les efforts de Salazar pour s'en empêcher, il devint contagieux. Imaginer que le noble Serpentard s'amusait à préparer des philtres d'amour, caché au beau milieu de la forêt, c'était une image trop étrange pour ne pas être risible. Leur éclat de rire dura longtemps. A la fin, les deux jeunes gens se tenaient les côtes douloureusement et Salazar essuya même des larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de ses yeux.

« Aah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça ! Sourit Godric.

Moi, je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant ! Avoua Serpentard, à bout de souffle.

Vraiment ? Je suis honoré, ô, mon maître, que vous m'ayez choisis pour être le spectateur de ce si charmant spectacle ! » Ricana le blond, moqueur.

Salazar haussa les sourcils, sceptique mais très amusé de la situation. Et puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ce sourire aux lèvres pleines de son rival. Un sourire tentant. Un sourire qu'il aurait bien envie de contempler pour les siècles à venir. Mais Godric, troublé par le regard soudain fixe de son vis à vis, cessa de sourire et gigota sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Salazar ? » appela-t-il vaguement.

Le brun releva les yeux sèchement vers ceux de Godric et son propre sourire s'envola. Et le blond en ressentit comme un manque.

« Désolé. » dirent-ils en même temps, l'un pour l'observation trop poussée, l'autre pour l'avoir fâché sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Ils se regardèrent encore, surpris. Puis détournèrent le regard en rougissant tous les deux. On se dépêcha de ranger les affaires et on convint laconiquement qu'il était temps de retourner à Près Au Lard. Ils se levèrent, récupérèrent leurs capes, Godric reprit le sac et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand, trébuchant contre une quelconque racine, Salazar Serpentard tomba les fesses les premières dans le petit cours d'eau.

« Hey ! C'est glacé ! » Se plaint il sans parvenir à se relever, n'ayant pour appuis que des petits rochers glissants et de la terre enneigée.

Godric reposa immédiatement le lourd bagage pour venir au secours de son nouveau maître. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour le relever, il la retira précipitamment et fit un pas en arrière, la main sur sa baguette désormais, prêt à la pointer sur l'objet de sa surprise.

_Sssssssh…_

Salazar tourna le regard à côté de sa jambe gauche et remarqua la couleuvre qui glissait lentement vers le blond. De toute évidence, son aura à lui avait dissuadée l'animal de l'approcher.

« Ne la blesse surtout pas ! Intervint précipitamment le brun, toujours dans l'eau.

Quoi ?! S'écria Godric en la visant clairement de sa baguette.

Laisse ce serpent, je m'en occupe ! »

Mais déjà la Couleuvre fonçait sur sa grande proie.

_« Laissssssssssssse le tranquiiiiile ! »_

Le serpent ralentit et se retourna. Godric, lui, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur

_« Laisssssssssssssssse le… »_

La couleuvre sembla hésiter, se tortilla sur place, puis repartit loin des deux garçons, désormais silencieux .Le silence s'étira, Godric dévisageant Salazar qui de son côté évitait obstinément son regard. Et puis il coupa court à cette lourde ambiance en étirant le bras.

«Elle est partit, aide moi à me relever, maintenant. Dit il d'une voix sombre.

Tu sais parler aux serpents… murmura le blond en reculant d'un pas.

Godric, j'ai froid !

Tu parles le Fourchelangue ! Répéta Godric en reculant encore d'un pas.

Oui, oui ! Je parle le Fourchelangue, je parle la langue des serpents ! Maintenant aide moi !

Tu es un mage noir ! Accusa Griffondor avec une expression de dégoût, soudain.

ET TOI LE PLUS GRAND CRETIN QUE CETTE TERRE AIT CONNUE ! » S'écria Serpentard, furieux.

Un nouveau silence, chargé d'éclairs de menaces, régnait sur les lieux. Godric se décida, cependant, à venir en aide au brun. Le relevant sans douceur, il le lâcha immédiatement après comme s'il avait été brûlé. Et Salazar se sentit mal à cette constatation.

« Oui, un crétin. Répéta-t-il plus doucement, en regardant cette main qui enserrait son bras quelques secondes plus tôt.

Es-tu un mage noir ? demanda Godric, moins catégorique que précédemment mais toujours l'air aussi écoeuré par sa découverte.

Pas plus que tu n'es un mage blanc. Répondit vaguement Salazar sans lâcher des yeux les mains nerveuses du lion.

Ce n'est pas une réponse. Soupira Godric, étrangement rassuré pourtant et beaucoup plus doux.

C'en est une. Affirma le brun en se rapprochant assez pour pouvoir prendre la main désirée dans la sienne.

Qu'est-ce que… »

Sa deuxième main fut emprisonnée avant qu'il n'ait finit de parler. Le brun observait ces deux mains au creux des siennes. Elles étaient douces, bien qu'abîmées par les combats et le travail qu'il lui avait donné tantôt. Mue par une attraction qu'il n'expliquait pas, il se surprit à jouer avec ces doigts offerts, les enserrant bientôt avec les siens. Et puis les mains jointes glissèrent lentement vers le dos du jeune Griffondor, qui se laissait faire en frissonnant, ne comprenant rien de la situation. Les mains de Salazar quittèrent les siennes pour se poser sur ses hanches, puis, délicatement, sur ses fesses. Ses frissons se firent plus forts, pleins d'anticipation. Alors le noble sorcier aux cheveux sombres se pencha vers les lèvres de son rival, sans aucune animosité, et les emprisonna dans un baiser aussi doux qu'il devint passionné. Godric poussa un gémissement sous le coup de la surprise. Serpentard prit ça comme une invitation à poursuivre. Il força le barrage des lèvres tentatrices et accentua la pression faite sur le postérieur du blond pour le rapprocher de lui. Mais à cet instant, Godric et Salazar sentirent chacun le désir de l'autre et se repoussèrent mutuellement, choqués par leur comportement respectif. Godric reprit ses esprits plus rapidement que le brun.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! S'écria-t-il, rouge de honte et de colère. De quel droit tu oses me toucher ?

Quoi ?! Explosa Salazar à son tours, tout aussi rouge. Parce que c'est de ma faute, ce qui vient de se passer ?!

Parfaitement, c'est toi qui as commencé !

Pas du tout !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Non !

Si !

Très bien, c'est moi qui ai commencé ! Et alors ? Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça !

C'est une plaisanterie ?!

C'est toi qui as gémis, pas moi !

Gémis d'horreur, pas de plaisir espèce de sal pervers !

Et tu vas bientôt me dire que tu ne me désires pas, je suppose ?!

PARFAITEMENT ! »

Salazar, n'écoutant que son esprit tordu, déposa sa main sur la bosse formée par le pantalon de Godric qui sursauta, électrisé, avant de reculer et de tomber à la renverse, cramoisie.

« Et ça c'est quoi exactement ? demanda le brun avec un sourire vainqueur particulièrement sadique.

Tu n'es pas en meilleur état que moi je te ferais dire ! Marmonna le blond en se relevant, légèrement tremblant, trop troublé par l'implication d'une telle réaction.

Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais !

C'était prémédité ? demanda soudain le blond, méfiant. Je suis sûr que c'était prémédité, j'ai bien vu ton regard au moulin ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est bon ?

Pardon ? Je n'ai rien prémédité du tout, monsieur le paranoïaque !

Ah vraiment ?

Vraiment !

Bien.

Bien ? Répéta Salazar, abasourdi.

Bien. »

Godric, content d'avoir eu le dernier mot, récupéra le sac de son maître et prit la direction du retour sans rien ajouter d'autre. Le brun mit un petit instant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de rejoindre le blond qui s'était amusé à le distancer.

**oOo Le soir venu, au vieux moulin oOo**

Salazar avait laissé Godric tranquille tout au long de la journée, ne lui demandant presque rien, si bien qu'il cessa de le considérer comme son esclave personnel. Ils s'étaient accordés à ne pas reparler de l'incident. La soirée était venue, le contrat entre eux était rompu. Godric avait alors retrouvé des amis dans l'auberge du village. Salazar ne l'y avait pas suivit. Il avait eu un temps d'hésitation et puis… il avait tourné les yeux vers le moulin, en haut de la colline. Ce vieux moulin dans lequel il avait séquestré le jeune lion la veille au soir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'y était rendu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse allait lui déplaire. Lui qui pensait n'avoir pour Godric que de l'intérêt (après tout ce jeune homme était un sorcier visiblement puissant et son tempérament en faisait le jouet idéal). Mais il s'était rendu compte que rien n'était aussi simple.

Quand on a du pouvoir, des pouvoirs… quand on a l'ascendant sur quelqu'un, rien ne sert de jouer avec lui. Godric n'était pas le jouet idéal. Godric Griffondor n'était pas son esclave et ne le serait jamais. Trop tentant et trop dangereux à la fois, le blond devait sortir de sa vie aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Ou lui appartenir, ce qui d'une façon comme d'une autre était impossible.

Il ignorait, le noble Serpentard, que le jeune lion qu'il avait laissé dans son auberge s'amuser et oublier le fâcheux incident qui avait entravé leur duel, que ce jeune lion, donc, n'avait pas envie que l'histoire de la rencontre de Salazar et Godric se finisse de cette façon.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? » demanda-t-il, accoudé dans l'encadrement de la pièce.

Salazar quitta la vue de la fenêtre miteuse pour se retourner avec une lenteur calculée.

« Pas le moins de monde, l'avorton. Sourit le brun avec désinvolture.

Tant mieux ! Soupira Godric. Parce que je n'ai malheureusement rien d'autre à faire que de traîner ici, ce soir.

Et tes amis ? demanda Salazar en croisant les bras, curieux.

Ils s'amusent tout aussi bien sans moi. Répondit calmement le blond en l'imitant. Non, je suis contraint de me farcir ta sale face de serpent cette fois ci.

J'en suis navré.

Menteur.

Tu me prends par les sentiments, gamin !

Juste comme ça, t'es vraiment si vieux que ça, Serpentard ?

Non, tu es juste très petit… et immature, Griffondor. Pour ma part je suis jeune et en parfaite possession de mes capacités mentales.

Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, si j'étais toi.

Tu ne l'es pas.

Touché. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard encore quelques instants en silence puis Godric tira une chaise à lui. Avec un calme olympien, il se débarrassa de sa cape, de sa robe de sorcier et en vint à abaisser son pantalon de toile quand Salazar réagit enfin, éberlué.

« Godric, qu'est-ce que tu fais nom d'une chouette ?! S'écria-t-il en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.

Je reproduis notre entrevue d'hier soir. J'ai quelques points à éclaircir.

Holà, attend, je t'arrête ! Il n'y a rien à éclaircir du tout !

Si. »

A moitié nu et tremblant de froid, mais résolu, le blond s'assit, et claqua des doigts. Des liens vinrent emprisonner ses poignets.

« Et bien Serpentard, tu vas t'asseoir ou tu tiens à ce point à rester debout comme cela ?

Je… »

Salazar le regarda encore, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans cette petite et charmante tête. Mais les yeux ambrés de son vis à vis restaient impassibles. Alors il alla s'asseoir, légèrement irrité, profondément anxieux.

« Que dois-je faire pour t'éclairer, Godric ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Godric fit mine de réfléchir, mais son manège ne dura que quelques secondes. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

« Je vais légèrement inverser les rôles. Vois-tu, j'ai discuté avec une de mes amies, dans l'Auberge. Rowena, je crois que tu la connais, non ?

De réputation. Avoua Salazar.

Ou plus. »

Godric laissa ses sous-entendus en suspens. Salazar eut la réaction qu'il attendait. Il semblait horriblement gêné, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Passons. Que ma meilleure amie donne de mauvais conseils à un parfait inconnu c'est une chose. Mais je peux oublier ce détail. Je peux même la remercier.

Pardon ?

Maintenant, répond-moi : A quel prix, toi, tu mettrais ce corps entièrement offert ? A quel prix estimes-tu l'usage de _mes_ jambes et de _mes_ bras ? »

Salazar n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Etait-ce une proposition, ou bien…

« Si tu veux, tu peux même appliquer tous les principes de Rowena ! Poursuivis le lion.

Je crois que tu n'as pas trop idée de ce qu'elle m'a… conseillée. Bafouilla le brun en tournant pensivement autours de la chaise.

Hmm, non, pourquoi ? »

Salazar stoppa face à lui, se pencha en avant, agrippant les bras de la chaise, ne laissant qu'un espace fort restreint entre son visage et celui de son vis à vis.

« Tu n'as pas de prix Godric. Souffla le brun sans le quitter des yeux. Mais puisque tu me laisses le choix, je veux que tu fasses ce que je te dirais de faire.

Ca me va.

Embrasse-moi.

Je suis plus très sûr que ça m'aille, finalement, Sal…mmm »

Les lèvres collées contre celles de l'autre, ce second baiser déclencha un frisson collectif. Godric ne pouvait pas bouger, mais entre nous, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il laissa le brun parcourir des lèvres et des mains son visage tout entier, sa nuque, ses épaules qu'il dénudait peu à peu, son torse, son nombril et …

Ce soir là, les jeux des deux jeunes garçons réchauffèrent le froid moulin, à coups de caresses et de gémissements. Ce soir là, il fut convenu que Salazar ne repartirait pas de Près-au-Lard. Ce soir là, Godric accepta qu'il construise avec lui la merveilleuse école de Poudlard. Ce soir là, enfin, ils se dirent trois petits mots, rapides et sensuels. Trois petits mots que vous devinez sûrement.

FIN


End file.
